Lost In A Spark Of Passion
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: What would happen if Demon Dean (Winchester) meet Sailor Moon's (Crystal) Sailor Jupiter? Will they be romance between them? Or will they fight?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my readers. Here is another story, called,"Lost In A Spark Of Passion. This story is a crossover between the shows; Supernatural and Sailor Moon. I really hope you like it.**_

 **Disclaimer** : _I do_ _ **NOT**_ _own Supernatural or Sailor Moon._

 **Genre:** _Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Drama._

 _ **Rated:**_ _M_

 **Note:** _Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers. Thank-you!_

 **Recap Of Summary:** _What would happen if Demon Dean (Winchester) meet Sailor Moon's (Crystal) Sailor Jupiter? Will they be romance between them? Or will they fight?_

 **Lost In A Spark Of Passion**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ***Chapter 1***

Dean couldn't see anything for the heavy fog that engulfed him.

'Leave it to Sammy to send me somewhere else that what wasn't intended.' Dean thought.

Dean looked at the unfamiliar area as it began to cleared.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Came a woman's thunderous voice.

Once in viewed, Dean turned and instantly was struck by her beauty; her attire a tad bit different.

The Woman's long brunette hair was held together by a double turquoise bead piece and bounced as she moved her head. Upon her forehead, she wore an golden tiara with a green gem in the center that sparkled when the light hit it. Her angry hazel eyes pierced at Dean. The Woman's glove consisted of white that went to her inner arms with a small green ring around the end of the fabric.

This Woman had on some kind of a Sailor-feminine costume. The base and the top white. The fabric on top was a dark-green color that connected to a pink bow on her chest. In the middle of the pink bow, set a dark-green star. The green puff material upon her shoulders extended in green tips.

The bottom of her skirt had an second layer with two different shades of green. In front of the skirt, hung an dark slim stripe wrapped around her waist; like a necklace would around a neck. At the end, a golden star shined. From behind the skirt hidden, a lighter green bow would appeared when she moved. Along with it, two thin dark-green ribbons that came down on each side of her hips. She had on long white high heel boots that stop below her knees. Above the edge of the cloth was the same dark-green outline.

Sailor Jupiter admired this man that stood before her. He wore blue-jeans, a rolled up red shirt and boots. She sensed his hair style was usually fixed differently. His hazel-lost eyes seek her. Sailor Jupiter wanted to put her hand through his hair and touch his bewhiskered face. All of these features made him attractive to her. Suddenly, she blushed at this thought. Sailor Jupiter shook her head. She must stay focus and protect!

"Why are you here?" Sailor Juptier asked.

"Not sure," Dean answered.

"Friend or Foe?"

"I'm not friendly, that's for sure!" Dean commented.

"Foe, then! You must leave! NOW! First and only warning!"

"Wish I could. I-" Dean replied, but was interrupted.

"Not my problem! You're not welcome here! Don't take another step! Or else!" Sailor Juptier warned, as she noticed his stride at her.

"Or else, what?" Dean taught, as he held out his hands.

"Look, pal! I don't know who think you are, or trying to jest?! BUT-"

"I don't joke!" Dean announced and flashed his black glossary eyes at her.

'Whatever she's guarding had to be the way out of this werid world!' Dean presumed.

"What the hell are you?" Sailor Juptier replied, shocked.

"I could say that about you, sweetheart! To cure your curiosity, a demon." Dean remarked.

"I am Sailor Jupiter! Soldier of Thunder and Courage. Pretty soldier, Sailor Jupiter! I will beat you into submission!"

"Never heard of ya! Love to see you try!" Dean encouraged and smirk.

Shortly, the rest of the Sailor Scouts emerged. All dressed in the same eternal wear as Sailor Jupiter, but divergent colors.

"Sailor Jupiter?!" One asked.

"Please tell me this isn't some poor soul you picked for training? You know her rules!" Another mentioned, wisely.

"No, guys! It's just someone lost and soon on his way." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"WOW! Four of them! This should be interesting!" Dean mumbled to himself.

"You sure, you don't-" A different voice asked.

"Yes. Go on! I got this!" Sailor Jupiter instructed. She turned towards them and smiled. "GO! The Queen is waiting. I have to patrol."

"Oh, alright."

Seconds later, the Sailor Scouts disappeared. Now, it was only Dean and Sailor Juptier.

'I wonder what his name is?' Sailor Jupiter pondered, but refocused at hand and kept the glance at him. He wanted to fight her it seemed.

"Now, demon! You have two choices. The first one, you simply can leave and live another day. Two, fight! Sorry to say if you choose the second option, you will not be leaving here, alive! So, what's gonna to be?"

"Number two. I could use the challenge!" Dean declared.

"Alright, your funeral Demon!"

"It's Dean."

"A Demon wanting to implied its name?! That's a first! Prepare yourself!" Sailor Jupiter ordered as she ascended at him.

Few minutes later, Sailor Jupiter and Dean went hand to hand combat. Each would blocked one another's attack, but every so often a hit would sneak through.

All of the sudden, Sailor Jupiter lifted Dean high above her head. It made Dean chuckled at her marvelous strength.

"AHH!" Sailor Jupiter grunted and slammed his body into the ground. In returned, Dean got up and ran rapidly crashed in front of her. Which caused them both to fall onto the ground.

Dean positioned himself on top of her to began to throw punches in and at her face. She still had blocked a few licks that he lashed out. Once she could, Sailor Jupiter kicked and pushed him off of her.

After they stood, Sailor Jupiter took her glove and wipe away the escaped blood on her lip. She smiled.

"Don't tell me you're ready to call it quits!?" Dean inquired, sarcastic.

"Just getting started, hot shot!" Sailor Jupiter retaliated, as she pose herself to fight.

"Then, bring it!"

"You're on!"

Sailor Jupiter's rod on her tiara extended upward to gathered up the thunderous power that she called on.

"Nice stick, sweetheart! I have one, too! It also escalates. Like to see?" Dean requested.

Sailor Jupiter didn't muttered a word. She remained centralized on her assault.

In a swirl, Sailor Jupiter hit him with it. The most powerful attack she possessed. Instantly, it electrified Dean and he fell shortly onto the ground. His clothes torn and skin charcoal.

Dean got up and coughed. Sailor Jupiter faced him, shocked.

"WHAT?! It didn't even phase him!" Sailor Jupiter voiced, distressed.

"WOW! What a charge! That's all you got?! Well, then now it's my turn!" Dean responded, as he got up and retrieved the first blade.

Abruptly, Dean ran and approach her. Consequently, he sliced deeply into her skin; blood began to ooze down.

Sailor Jupiter smirked at him, which left Dean addle. At that instant, he glimpsed at the cut. Forthwith, a lightening light covered the gash and had closed it. In doing so, the bleeding ceased.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean asked, and he tripped over on a nearby tree trunk. He fell to his knees, bewildered.

"My thoughts, exactly!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

Seconds passed, Sailor Jupiter reached out her hand to help him up. "Here," she said softly as she gesture.

Dean stared at her. He took hold of her hand and immediately drugged her down to his level.

"HEY!"

"What?" Dean replied and smirked.

They both eyed at one another and laughed.

Unexpected, something overcame Dean. He grasped carefully and gently touched Sailor Juptier's soft cheek. At that instant, her heart began to beat out of her chest...

 _ **What did you think? More to come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In A Spark Of Passion**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 *** Chapter 2***

 _Suddenly, something overcame Dean. He reached out and positioned his hand gently on Sailor Jupiter's soft cheek. At that instant, her heart began to beat out of her chest..._

"Mmm."

"What?"

"Such a beautiful Angel. It's no use, we are equally matched. In combat that is." Dean indicated.

"Wait! Did you just called me an Angel?" Sailor Jupiter questioned, confusedly.

"Yes, I did."

"No one has ever said that to me!"

"Well, they should have." Dean vocalized and winked.

Sailor Jupiter smiled and her blushed deepen. Dean was captivated with this woman. He didn't know why, but being with her he had no need to kill. Had she done something to him?

Sailor Jupiter perceived of this being wrong. However, she wanted to do something exciting, other than the usual fighting off evil scum.

"So...Since we can't defeat one another...What now? Any suggestions?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I have a few in mind," Dean commented and added. "If you are interested?"

"Sure."

Dean culled her body closer to him. In a soft gesture, he kissed her red lips. A sudden spark of lighting occurred between them. In returned rapidly, Sailor Jupiter kissed him back, passionately.

"WOW!" Sailor Jupiter spoke, breathless.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that was me. Um, its-" Sailor Jupiter stuttered and once again her cheeks flushed.

Dean chuckled quietly and inquired.

"Is there a place we can go to continue this?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Sailor Jupiter directed.

Soon after, they arrived at Sailor Jupiter's apartment and entered inside. Dean noticed the place had one bedroom, small kitchen, a dinning table with two chairs. The living room had just enough space for the long couch, a little TV that was placed on a stand, additional two recliners in front of it; plus the regular everyday appliances.

Suddenly, Dean glimpsed at a picture nearby in a shelve. It was a group photo of Sailor Jupiter and the girls from earlier; minus one he hadn't seen. The picture was took at a some kind of celebration.

"Well...Make yourself at home, Demon." Sailor Jupiter mentioned and noted that it had been a while since she stayed here.

Thinking back, Sailor Jupiter was relieved that she had kept the place.

"Don't mind if I do." Dean replied and included. "The name is Dean Winchester."

"Oh! My civilian name is Makoto Kino." She said, as she closed her eyes and she went back to human form and seated besides him.

Dean put his hand on her cheek. Makoto placed her hand on his and felt his warm touch. Instantly, she kissed his hand and looked up at him. She noticed his hazel green eyes staring back at her. He slid his thumb over her lips. Next, Dean brought his lips closer to hers and gave them a sweet gentle kiss. Makoto returned the kiss. They both exchanged smiles at one another. As the heat intensify, their fingertips also explored each others flesh that was cloak in unwanted fabric.

Dean unzipped and pulled down her brown skirt and panties which fell off her skin and onto the floor. Next, she stepped out of them. He pulled up and off her white shirt and bra and flung it to the side. Her beautiful bare body stood in front of him. Just one thing was missing. Dean concluded and reached up and untied her hair.

Makoto's hair bounced and cascaded around her shoulders. She unbuttoned Dean's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, then his arms. She guided her hand across his stomach. Straight away, Dean shivered at the contact. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them and the underwear down. In seconds, Dean proceeded out of the clothing, which laid next to hers. Followed by more passionate kisses exchanged.

Unexpectedly, Dean picked up Makoto and placed her onto the bed, gently. Where he kissed her lips, neck, top of her chest, nipples and on down at her stomach.

There was just something about her that somehow awaken an old part of himself.

Once ready, Dean inserted himself into her heated core. They both thrust up and down to each other's movement. It was cleared they needed the extricated, extremely. Makoto and Dean moaned delighted to one another's action.

Afterwards, satisfied and their breathing had calmed.

"You was simply wonderful. The best!"

"You wasn't bad yourself."

They cuddle together in one another's embrace covered to their chests with an green sheet. Makoto rubbed her fingertips against his back as a soothing and comfort gesture. She sighed loudly without realizing it.

"What?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Oh...Nothing." Makoto quickly responded.

"Don't believe that! Spill!"

"Umm..."

Dean observed and nodded for her to continued.

"Well, to make a long story short. I have always fell for the bad boys, the same ones who breaks girls heart without second guessing their actions. Or boys say they only wanted to be my friend...They didn't say they was threatened by whole I am, they revealed it. Not many wanted to be my friend, because of my past. I got into a lot of fights. I don't take kindly to bullies. For along time, I didn't let anyone close, afraid of being hurt. Thereupon, one day I met a girl who wasn't scared to talk to me. She had opened not just my eyes to things, but my heart into trusting again. Even after the acknowledgement of my past, she not once hesitated to talk to me and we became real-close friends. Also, at this time...I became a Sailor Guardian, Sailor Jupiter. Protector of the Princess; Queen now and the Silver Crystal. After these years, it was proven fact, that our love lives are well- hopefulness. Meaning, an relationship for us all wouldn't work out. I wouldn't change being a scout, though. My friends-family mean a lot to me. This moment I will missed, but cherish! Oh wow! I said to much. Sorry about that! Please don't speak of this to anyone!"

Dean chuckled and rejoined with, " I won't."

"Thank you so much! So, what about you? What's your story?" Makoto requested, curiously.

"Short version...My brother and me help people with the supernatural...And well... I had received something so vicious and dangerously powerful; the Mark of Cain. I needed it to destroyed Abaddon, A Knight of Hell; another Demon. Once that task was completed. Well... I couldn't get rid of it. All had tried to help me, rescue me, but couldn't. As days passed, I began to get worse. I had the need to kill anything, anyone. At times, I didn't even realize it. The battle before now...I was killed...Not thinking hard much about it what would happened if this occurred. One minute I'm seated on the ground, talking-watching my brother approached me as I took my last breath. Next, I awoke on my bed at the bunker, with Crowley. A Demon- King of Hell, that whispered into my ears. In all, I had became what I had hunted. Now, my brother, Sam and his-our friends are trying their damnest to get me back to the old me. The fact is I don't want to be the old me anymore!"

"I understand, completely... If you're interested. I have a friend that might be able to help you get back home. However, we'll have to go tomorrow." Makoto advised and included, " I can relate to being dead, too. We all have."

"Really?" Dean inquired, stunned.

"Yep... Dean can I say something? On a honest note?" Makoto questioned.

"Sure."

"Don't try to be something your not! If you can at all, get out fast! Before it gets to late! If it is something that keeps hurting you, it's not worth the pain. Yeah, it makes you feel something, but what of the cost?"

"It's too late for me!" Dean stated.

"Might seem that way, but it's not. Deep down, Dean I can sensed you're a wonderful-caring person. Who helps others in anyway you can. This is a part of you-the real you! This you that you are now, isn't. I hope you can be saved, Dean. The one pathway you was on, it's simply beautiful! Hunting things, saving people..."

Dean quickly gazed at her, astonished. The woman spoke as of she been there every step of his life and after. What had Dean so puzzled was the fact, he was starting to feel like himself again.

'Maybe I over spoke and stepped the boundaries? Should I say something? Turned towards him, perhaps? Or just lay still?' Makoto wondered in thought.

Silence filled the air, as each envisioned the outcome. Soon after, sleep visited them. Both.

Abruptly, Makoto woke up from her peaceful slumber in panic...

 _ **More to come...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In A Spark Of Passion**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 *** Chapter 3***

Unanticipated, Makoto woke from her peaceful slumber, in panic. It took her a few minutes to comprehend she was at home and had company...In her bed.

Makota viewed her clock, frustrated that it was still early. Countless times she had tried going back to sleep, but failed.

Makoto seated herself straight up and leaned against the head board. She glanced at Dean sleeping, his back towards her. She noticed his calm breathing, as his chest moved up and down. Dean was just off-balanced and needed guidance in the right direction. Help is what he deserve. He's a good man. If only he could stay...with her. She knew when he first arrived that he soon have to go back. It was matter of time. It pained Makoto to think of such. In truth, she had to do what was best.

Makoto smiled gleeful, but soon it faded quickly.

'How could I do this?! I slept with-I shouldn't have let this happened! My duty as-Some Sailor Guardian I am! ' Makoto thought, aggravated at herself.

Makoto shook the thoughts away. For once in her life, she would enjoy something like this. Instead of daydreaming about it.

Makoto got up from the bed, softly. It had been a while, since she shared a bed. It felt good, but at the same time erratic. She came across their clothing that laid disposed in a pile on the floor.

Makoto stepped over the clothing and covered herself with a long green wrapper. Then, she went to the door, open and closed it behind her, discreetly.

Presently at the corner and out of the clear, or so she thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, as he pushed his body with his shoulder away from the wall that was next to Makoto.

Makoto was startled and had placed her hand over her chest, directly her response was. "Where did you come from? You was asleep and I didn't want to wake you.I thought I would-"

"Clear your mind? To help settled the thoughts?" Dean finished.

"Yes."

"Been there a dozen times. Sometimes it works, sometimes it don't." Dean specified.

"True," Makoto commented and blushed. Followed by a smile.

Next, Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah! It's okay. Same shit, just a different day." Makoto indicated.

"Ah, okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dean responded.

He could relate so much with her. He enjoyed being with her. This woman was something, beautiful, strong and she can cook. Dean remembered from last night conversation...

 ** _Makoto had expressed the delicious food she mad. It only made Dean's mouth water. Oh, how he wanted some good food about right now. As he thought this. She placed a piece of pie in front of him._**

In all, Dean wanted to know more about Makoto. Truthfully, he couldn't. He had to get back to his world. Dean perceived he was a distraction to her duty. As much as he hated to, he had to leave. He didn't belong here. He sensed the longer he stayed, the more of his self surfaced.

Dean broke the stillness by asking the question.

"I have something to ask."

"Yeah."

"How are you and the rest of your gang, immune? The first blade destroys. Not to sound ugly, but you should have been dead by the contact from it.

"Oh, that! It's the Legendary Silver Crystal. The Queen's most powerful gem. It only works along with her heart. The Silver Crystal and the Queen is from the Moon Kingdom. Her majesty was once know as the Superhero, heroine, Sailor Moon."

"The what? The Queen?! Sailor Moon?" Dean replied, bewildered.

"Yes. She's the most powerful, caring, respectful person that-"

"She's also the one that help you in your past, correct?"

"Yes. She's family to me."

"I figured."

"I guess the Silver Crystal and the guidance from the Queen only made her and her court immune to continue to protect and be by her side.

"Is she the one that you spoke of helping?" Dean questioned, curiously.

"It's more like all of us." Makoto admitted.

"Right."

Makoto yawned.

"Come on let's go on back to bed." Dean instructed, and she smiled at him.

They both entered into the bed and soon drifted fast to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, they got ready. Then, Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Dean shield his eyes from the green lightening that had engulfed her body. Where a woman had been, was a sailor guardian stood before him.

"WOW! Didn't see that coming."

"Um, thanks!" Sailor Jupiter giggled.

Dean stood motionless and didn't uttered a word.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sailor Juptier realized Dean's sudden thoughts had ceased his movement. With acknowledgement, she spoke.

"Dean, we can't! We mustn't I don't want to, either! We have to say goodbye. You was right, we belong in two different worlds. It's for the-"

"Best. I know. I just-" Dean completed her sentence and stopped.

"Me, too...You ready?"

"I suppose."

"Unexpectedly, an yellow light surrounded Dean.

"What the hell?" Sailor Jupiter asked, worried.

"I don't think finding that way is necessary, now. Sam, my brother is in some way conjuring me back. Damn it, Sammy! Really, now? Makoto, Sailor Jupiter!"

As her name being called, she took her attention into Dean's eyes, as he continued with, "I will not forget you! Don't be sad! Take care! Bye!"

Immediately, the light flashed brighter. Then dimmed and with that, Dean vanished from her world.

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes and proclaimed.

"Nor, will I forget you, Dean Winchester! My darken-trouble knight."

Instantly, Sailor Juptier kneel rapidly, as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't tried to stop them.

"Oh, Dean! It's for the best! If that's so, why does it hurt so bad! I will not think like that! I hope you can be saved!" Sailor Jupiter replied, softly.

Suddenly, her communicator beep clamorous. Before Sailor Jupiter answered it, she wiped away the fallen tears.

"Hey, girl! How did the training go? Did the lost new-comer make it home, safely and alive?" Came the voice of one of the Sailor Scouts.

"It went good. Yeah, he did. What's up?" Sailor Juptier inquired, as her soften voice became a serious tone.

"A meeting at the palace. Possibility a new enemy approaching. Not really sure. Darkness is all we see so far. Research is ongoing. The Queen wants us there!"

"I'm on the way!" Sailor Juptier responded, and click the device off.

 _'I know when I started being a Sailor guardian that they would be some give and take. The difficult challenge is having a steady or any relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, my family! I would do anything for them. This is my destiny and I could not be more proud of who I am!'_

 _'I am Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Thunder and Courage. Pretty Sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Jupiter. Whoever intervenes this peaceful world know this! I will beat you into submission.'_

 **~The End~**

 _ **Sorry to say. This story wasn't my best, but I hope you, my readers have enjoy it. Thank you for reading it. If you want more to read, please check out the rest of my stories. Until next story, my wonderful readers.**_


End file.
